1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wafer supporting structure, an intermediate structure of a semiconductor package including the wafer supporting structure, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the intermediate structure. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a wafer supporting structure used in stacking wafers, an intermediate structure of a semiconductor package including the wafer supporting structure, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the intermediate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various semiconductor fabrication processes may be formed on a wafer to a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chip to form a semiconductor package.
In order to increase storage capacity of the semiconductor package, technologies for stacking the semiconductor packages may be widely developed. The stacked semiconductor packages may be electrically connected with each other through a plug formed in the semiconductor chip. Further, in order to reduce a thickness of the semiconductor package, a lower surface of the wafer may be partially removed to expose the plug.